Only look at me
by leurelayne
Summary: A series of one-shot involving Trunks and a memoryless Hinata. Waking up in a unrecognizable place, she questioned her own identity. Hi-na-ta, this weird plaque say it. That's her name. But being taken care of by all of these nice people, she certainly didn't felt memoryless. I don't own DBZ or Naruto.


_**Only look at me**_

_**Hey Guys~! I little one shot I had~! Let's say it takes place in the end of DBZ. Should I had chosen Dragon Ball GT? That had older Trunks and Goten? Most probably. Since they mostly are teens here. Maybe I need to change it. Well let's say it takes place by the end of DBZ where we have Teen Trunks and Teen Goten. **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

"Trunks!" Hinata shouted after the said boy had got badly injured. She had rushed to his aid but he already fell on the floor. All of the Z fighters had been in the middle of a fierce fight, no casualties but each one of them were worn out and sadly the lavender haired boy had a deep injury on his abdomen. "Trunks! Hang in there!" She pleaded once she kneeled by his side. Hinata couldn't help her falling tears; he could die any second now if they didn't hurry. Trying her best she put her hands on the injury and her hands started glowing green, she was using her medical ninjutsu even if she was training with Dende to teach her the healing technique she still was not perfect on it so she used her ninjutsu instead, but that wasn't going to be enough they needed to close the wound. Trunks was barely conscious, his blue eyes trying to stay focus on Hinata's lavender ones.

"Trunks!" Goten rushed to the scene. The others as well arrive trying to be useful. "Dad, are there any Senzu Beans left?" he asked desperately.

Shaking his head Goku said, "I don't have any left… we used them all"

Even if it went unnoticed, Vegeta was worried about his son of course. His expression sour, even harder than normally.

"We have to take him to the hospital!" Krillin tried suggesting.

"There's no time" Piccolo said. "By the time we get there he'll be dead"

"I-I know what to do" Hinata started. "Goten please listen" Waiting for him to look at her, she then continued. "M-my bag fell over there" she looked at the direction where her bag was. "I-I have a sewing kit there…" She stared hoping he understood. "I-I-I had only sew clothes before but I can sew his wound and hopefully stop the bleeding" Nodding in approval Goten flew to where her bag was, looking for Hinata sewing kit.

"Are you insane? You never sew a wound before!" Vegeta protested worried about it. "You could make it worse!"

"It's the only thing we can do…" Goku tried to defend. If they didn't stop the bleeding he'll die for sure before going to the hospital. And if they sew the wound now they could take him to the hospital as soon as Hinata finished. "Vegeta that's all we can do for Trunks…He already been brought back to life by the dragon balls so… Let her do it… We'll take Trunks to the hospital as soon as she finish"

"Listen here-" Before the saiyan prince could say more Goten had arrived with the kit.

"Thank you… Goten can you please put some of your energy on the thread and then put it on the needle?" Obeying to her request he did as she told him and then gave her the thread and the needle with his energy. Looking down at Trunks she spoke "T-This is going to hurt… I'm sorry" and with that she started sewing his wound.

The pain was evident just as she had told him and Trunks screams prove that what the girl had said was indeed true. He was trying his best to not scream though. It wasn't like he had not been injured before, because he was always in battle and taking punches and every type of injury he could think of. But in his years of life he has never been sewed before, he could perfectly feel every time the needle would penetrate his skin and then go out and do it again. It felt like he was on fire just because of the pain. Trunks knew that Hinata was training with Dende to practice her healing technique, why wasn't she using that right now? Not that he was complaining, but it could make his pain a little more bearable, she most not be very confident on her technique. He saw her once in the forest practicing with a wounded animal, was it a bird?, and it had worked just fine and just thinking about that made him a little envious of the animal, because he got to be healed by Hinata. Well he was, kind of, getting healed by her but the lavender haired boy guessed that they were going to the hospital later.

And before he could think of something else, he suddenly felt his wound getting warm. "This should help for the pain… Trunks" He heard Hinata soft voice that felt like the angels were speaking to him. She stared down at his blue orbs. It amazes her how he was still conscious after what he had gone through. Was that even possible? Somehow it made her think how Saiyans could be almost invincible but he was still half human. Smiling tenderly Hinata still had her hand glowing green on top of his wound. "Is it soothing your pain?" The shy girl spoke softly.

Hearing her soft voice he slowly nodded. Trunks seem to have lost the ability to speak, not only because he was injured, but every time Hinata stared and/or spoke to him; he felt breathless. Looking at her relief face he remembered that he hasn't told her how he feels yet. How long has it been since he found her?

Looking at his face he looked a bit better than before so it calmed the nerves the young girl had.

"Wow Hinata you're amazing! you did it!" Goten complimented. "I'll take him to the hospital now" Picking him up from the floor Goten put Trunks left arm on his neck.

"I'll help you" Krillin offered and took Trunks right arm. And with that they left flying. Vegeta didn't loose any time to left the scene.

Letting out a sigh Hinata tried to get up but she felt her knees going weak and when she was about to fall Goku held her shoulders smiling at her. "Are you okay Hinata?"

"Goku" Hinata smiled weakly "I'm f-fine… it most had been the shock… of hearing Trunks screaming in p-pain… I-I mean… I-I never sewed a wound before… This is new to me"

"You did great" Goku secured and then picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Wah!... W-what are you doing?... P-Please put me down" she was getting embarrassed now.

"Eh? But you can't walk… You'll fall behind" And with that he left flying with Piccolo following him.

.

.

.

By the time they arrived to the hospital, Trunks was already resting on a room. In the room there was Master Rioshi and Bulma by the side of the bed, Vegeta close to the window, Krillin and Goten close to the bed as well. Goku, Hinata and Gohan came inside the room silently. Piccolo had decided to stay out because he didn't wanted to call unwanted attention.

"How's Trunks doing?" Goku first asked.

"The doctor say that he will be fine" Bulma said contently.

"He even said that the sewing was gracefully done… that if it wasn't for that he could had died" Goten cheered. "Good job Hinata"

"Ah… I'm so glad" The lavender eyed girl smiled in relief. "I was so worried" Hinata didn't know what she would do if he had died. Trunks have helped her a lot. Thanks to him she was still alive. He was the one who had found her badly injured in the forest and helped her, and even though she didn't had any memories of her past she was very grateful that he had taken care of her and still does. She'd be lost with out him. Trunks taught her how to fight, even though they came to realize that Hinata had pretty good reflexes with out even trying much, he still protected her. If giving too much though about it Hinata was a complete stranger that the young boy volunteered to take care of. And for that she was more that grateful, she owned him her current life. Thanks to him she got to meet wonderful people and even go to the extent of learning new healing techniques with Dende.

"Your fast thinking saved him" Gohan praised and patted her head. She was like a cute little sister to him. And even if Trunks hasn't told him, he had realized that he liked her. Gohan guessed it when he was talking with her once and he always took glances at them. Now what he needed to find out how his little brother felt. Gohan was no fool and he could see the glow in Goten eyes each time he would look at her.

.

.

.

After a few hours, since Trunks hadn't woken up, everyone left except for Hinata. She claimed that she wanted to stay until the young boy awaken. No one tried to stop her, so they just left, they were all tired after all. Sighing in relief she just stared at Trunks relaxed features. He was handsome, she though. Hinata always though that Trunks was charming but she never dared thinking anything beyond that. He was her savior and had already done enough for her. She would appear greedy if she ever dared to tell him that she liked him and wanted to stay by his side always. Its not that she liked him _that_ way, well maybe she did but that would be something she would forever keep to herself.

"Hi…na…ta…" the lavender eyed girl snapped out of her though to see an awake Trunks calling for her. "Hina…ta" _ugh _he hated feeling like this. Trunks couldn't speak properly because he felt his throat dry and it hurt to speak. But he wanted to call for her. He _needed _to call her name. It amazed Trunks how she was the only one that had stayed with him, were the others hard on her? She was most probably embarrassed to admit she wanted to stay with him, which he was thankful for.

"…Trunks" She say most in a whisper.

He tried once more to call for her "Hinata" now it was much better than just a few seconds ago. "what time is it" no, no, what type of question is that? He didn't wanted to know the time.

"it's almost one in the morning" She answered. "Do you need anything…?" the young girl asked worried.

"No" _Yes, I need you_ "How come you stayed?"

"W-well you, weren't awake just yet so I though you would like it to find someone beside you when you opened your eyes" _Because I also need you._

"I see"

After that, the conversation ended. It was a rather awkward silence. But the lavender haired boy decided that it was time to make things clear

"Hinata" he called.

"Y-Yes…?"

Why was she stuttering? He sensed that she was nervous but he hadn't given her a reason to be so. _Yet_

"What's wrong?" He stared at her from the bed. Now he made an attempt to sit which went alright, his injury didn't hurt much. Hinata must had used her abilities to ease his pain.

"N-nothing is wrong" The girl denied it.

"C'mon, I know when something is wrong with you" Trunks spoke again. When he didn't heard any reply from the girl, he raised his right hand so he could touch her cheek. When the lavender haired boy's hand was getting closer to Hinata cheek she leaned back. Surprised by her action, Trunks the kept his hand to himself. "Sorry… I didn't meant to startle you" _I guess you don't like me like the way I do_. Still he needed to tell her. "Hinata I-"

"I was so worried" She finally spoke. Taking him by surprise, Trunks looked at lavender eyes. She was crying. "I was so worried you'd die… I didn't know what I'll do" Hinata then tried to wipe away her tears but was stopped by the boys hands on her cheeks. That didn't stop her from crying though. "I don't know what I'll do if you're not around… because I like you" Gosh what the hell was she saying? Sure she liked him, but he could think that she liked him the way she liked Goku, or Gohan as a family. But she indeed did not. But right now Hinata didn't care what he though, she was practically sobbing. "But I don't want to be greedy because you had helped me so much that it would be ungrateful of me to keep asking you things, but I-I like you so much it hurts"

"I like you also" He told her. "I like you, also Hinata" the lavender haired boy put his forehead with hers.

Hinata's eyes couldn't get any bigger than they already were. He liked her? He liked her. He just say it. She was just babbling about things but Trunks told her that he liked her.

"W-what-"

At her cute face Trunks just chuckled. With his thumps he wiped her tears, and pulled her face to his so he could finally kiss her like he had dreamed so many times. It was so much better than he had dreamed though. Her lips were much sweeter than he had though they were. Parting from her lips he stared at her.

"I though I would be the greedy one" the boy say. "I mean, Even though you can remember anything you still stayed with me. So I though that if I asked you to be with me, I'll be the greedy one" Trunks then smiled sweetly at the girl in front of him. Looking at she was out of words he spoke again. "You don't need to say anything" Taking his hand out of her face, he made a space in the bed for her.

Looking and guessing when the boy meant she wave her hands in front of her. "No, No you don't need to do that Trunks!" Hinata say.

"But I want to" He replied. "I know you need to rest too"

"But you're the injured one"

"It's fine"

"It is not"

"C'mon really"

"B-But I can't"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing"

"It's fine…I won't do anything funny"

Blushing at what Trunks had just though about, Hinata just hesitated. Being on the bed beside him could kill her of a heart attack! Getting up slowly from her seat she looked at her feet a mumble some words. "e-excuse me" And like that she got under the blanked looking embarrassed at Trunks chest. Hinata couldn't bring herself to look at his face.

"Hinata look at me please" Trunks requested. Blushing mad at his request Hinata decided to hid her face on his chest. Laughing at the girl tactic, he didn't ask anything else. It was probably too much already being like this with him. But then Trunks heard her mumble something.

"I'm sorry what?"

"c-c-can you say it again?"

"Say what?"

"T-That you l-like me"

Hugging her and brushing her soft hair with his finger, he put his lips close to her ear, gaining a deep blush from the girl, he whispered.

"I-Like-You" he teased her a little.

Sighing in happiness, the girl decided to hug him also but trying her best not to hurt him.

"I also like you"


End file.
